


The Interns with Wolfiness

by JewelQueen



Series: A Drabble A Day! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Stuart Twombly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelQueen/pseuds/JewelQueen
Summary: They did it, they won the competition, proved their "Googliness," landed the jobs and now it's time to say goodbye--if just for awhile.  Stiles feels like he can finally breathe.And then his ex shows up.





	The Interns with Wolfiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is like ten years too late and probably done way more interestingly but I forgot I wrote this and I didn't quite finish it so I figured I'd wrap it up and call it quits and see if anyone likes it.
> 
> No real background is needed for either show/movie, just that it's a few years into the future and Stiles voluntarily left the pack to go be a real kid just before the events of the movie which was the source of a big argument that broke Stiles and Derek up. Takes place right as Team Lyle says their goodbyes.

"Forget that, I'm gonna come see you in person--"

"Stiles?"

Stuart--apparently also Stiles--broke away from the already drifting group and blinked, swallowing thickly as he croaked out, "Derek?"

Everybody turned to look where he was looking, and saw a dark, scowling man, hunching more with every new pair of eyes on him into a leather jacket. Stuart-- _Stiles_ took a deep breath, adjusted his glasses and stuck his hands in his pockets casually, making his way over to him.

Nick stuck his hand out before he could completely pass them. "Listen, Stewie, I can pick up the vibe here and if you need one of us to take care of this for you, just say the word," Billy nodded in the background.

Stiles licked his lips and gave his hand a few pats. "Thanks, but this is something I need to do,"

They weren't far away. Enough of a distance to disguise most of their words, but the rest of the team could still see the way this stranger relaxed as Stiles came closer. The way his hands uncurled and his shoulders dropped once Stiles got close enough to touch. 

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Stiles asked, almost as aggressive as when they first met "Stuart" as part of their ragtag team. "How did you even know I was here?"

"You wouldn't go someplace too far from your dad, and you're smart, Stiles, you wouldn't pick anything but the best," Stiles snorted. "--Plus, Scott told me," he finished more genuinely. 

"Scott had _no_ right--" Stiles began, clearly infuriated with the way his hold tightened on his backpack strap, almost strangling it if it were a live thing.

"He said you were upset...that you missed me," Derek said softly.

"I don't care. I could be depressed, you do not get to come over like nothing happened!"

"But you _did_ miss me?" he pressed, looking down at his feet and shuffling slightly.

Stiles let go of his strap and directed his gaze down as well. "Of course, Der. You know that," he said softly, glancing to see his reaction.

"Doesn't feel like it," Derek muttered, leaning in to sniff him discreetly. "You have the smell of that-that _girl_ all over you," His eyes flashed blue.

"Hey," Stiles said sharply now, grabbing his face to bring their eyes up to meet. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and pool in his groin like always and caught himself stroking Derek's familiar stubble, trained-reflexes kicking in. He rolled his eyes at Derek's slow self-satisfied smirk. "You're insufferable, Sourwolf,"

Derek just turned his smirk into the palm of Stiles' hand and kissed it. Stiles full-on blushed then. "I'm sorry, Stiles," he murmured into it, following his words with a nuzzle of his nose. "You were right, I messed up big time, so I gave you the space you wanted. But I can't stand it anymore--not when you're so far away, when you don't smell like pack, when I can't share in your emotions...the good _and_ bad..."

"How much did that cost you to get out?" he joked with a half-smile.

"I practiced the whole ride here," he admitted honestly, smiling when Stiles laughed. "Will you forgive me?" He asked after Stiles corrected his glasses.

"You idiot creeper-wolf, what do you think?" he asked, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow.

Derek frowned. "Just say yes, if you mean--"

"Yes," he hissed out, finally pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," he said, with a light nip at the base of Stiles' neck before being swatted away--" _Public_ , we're still in public!"

As if agreeing with him, a larger built man approached them--with a group trailing after that included the girl whose scent was all over Stiles--and coughed. "So, are you going to introduce us?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said, catching his breath and trying to tone down his blushing. "Guys, this is Derek, my on-again, off-again boyfriend from back home. Derek, this is...my Google family,"

His smile was bright and real, and he looked more relaxed and carefree than he probably had ever been in Beacon Hills--much less the last few years he was there--so Derek made the wise choice not to indulge in his more "cave-wolf" inclinations, as Stiles would say. Instead, he gave a short nod, put on his best fake-but-trying smile and stuck his hand out. "Derek," he reiterated. "Nice to meet you guys, you seem like you're a good pack."


End file.
